Dialysis machines are known for use in the treatment of renal disease. The two principal dialysis methods are hemodialysis (HD) and peritoneal dialysis (PD). During hemodialysis, the patient's blood is passed through a dialyzer of a hemodialysis machine while also passing dialysate through the dialyzer. A semi-permeable membrane in the dialyzer separates the blood from the dialysate within the dialyzer and allows diffusion and osmosis exchanges to take place between the dialysate and the blood stream. During peritoneal dialysis, the patient's peritoneal cavity is periodically infused with dialysate or dialysis solution. The membranous lining of the patient's peritoneum acts as a natural semi-permeable membrane that allows diffusion and osmosis exchanges to take place between the solution and the blood stream. Automated peritoneal dialysis machines, called PD cyclers, are designed to control the entire peritoneal dialysis process so that it can be performed at home, usually overnight without clinical staff in attendance.
A dialysis machine, such as a peritoneal dialysis machine, may include a removable and/or replaceable cartridge attached to one or more fluid lines for pumping fluid to and from a patient. In peritoneal dialysis machines, for example, one or more fluid lines are inserted into an abdomen of a patient for flowing fresh dialysate and removing used dialysate, waste, and excess fluid. As the cartridge facilitates pumping of the fluid, the dialysis machine may monitor fluid delivery, fluid temperature, flow path, and pressure.
The cartridge may be insertable into the dialysis machine and enclosed within the machine during a dialysis operation. At the conclusion of the operation the cartridge may be removed and properly disposed of. The cartridge and accompanying fluid flow lines, valves, and/or connectors may be single use items, which may be damaged prior to use, thereby allowing a leak to occur during operation. Damage or failure of equipment, e.g., failure of a seal, fitting or connector, may also occur during an operation of the machine with a resulting leak developing at the same time. Leaks may form in any of the valves, lines, and the tubing connections of the cartridge. Leaks may also form as a hole, rip, or tear in one or more fluid bags, for example, the warmer bag, which is used to warm the fresh dialysate prior to being pumped into a patient.
When leaks develop and remain undetected in any of the dialysis machine components, leaking fluid may damage the dialysis machine, possibly beyond repair, requiring full replacement. This can be problematic when a patient requires frequent dialysis treatment and needs to obtain an immediate replacement, which can be costly. Additionally, a leak may affect the quality of the fluid flow and the exchange of the dialysate to the patient, potentially affecting a patient's treatment procedure.
It is with respect to these and other considerations that the present improvements may be useful.